


Mice, Liberty, and the Pursuit of Tickles

by JamtheDingus



Series: Voltron Rarepair Week, 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day Two: Lions/Mice, Gen, Hide and Seek, Voltron Rarepair Week 2017, lance torments pidge, pidge hides from lance, they watch movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: Lance loses Pidge, and the mice (as always) know everything.Or, the one where Pidge and Lance run around the Castle playing hide and seek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> more pidge/lance friendship 2k17 ;w; i love these babes
> 
> also don't judge my title (ಥ﹏ಥ) _I_ think it's clever.

“Lance, I swear to all that is holy if you don’t put me down _right now_!” Pidge shrieked, suspended by her ankles as she dangled down Lance’s back, barely able to stop herself from laughing as she tried to uphold her firm tone.

“What’d you say, Pigeon? Run faster? You got it!” Lance picked up speed, sliding across the smooth floor of the hallway with his fuzzy socks. Pidge squealed again as he nearly dropped her, but the squeal turned into a full fledge scream as the pair of them ran straight into Hunk.

Luckily, Hunk had fast enough reflexes to stop all three of them from falling and breaking their rear ends.

“Oh, phew. Thanks, Hunk!” Before the pair of them could get admonished, Lance flipped Pidge around in a deft show of flexibility _and_ dexterity. She suddenly found herself riding piggyback, and was barely able to share a look with Hunk before they disappeared back around the corner.

The yellow paladin _would_ have gone after them, maybe to get Lance to stop terrorizing Pidge, but it was much too late at night for hallway run-downs.

With a shrug, Hunk pretended he saw absolutely nothing and dragged himself to his room. Shiro would probably deal with them come morning.

\---

“Where are you, Pidgy-Widgy?” Lance sung through the castle, his stance low as he tip-toed through the halls.

Somehow she had escaped his clutches, disappearing in the shadows like the green ninja she was.

A squeak caught his attention and he dropped to the floor, peeking in the vents to spot the four Altean mice, having what appeared to be a mini tea party.

“Oh, sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Pidge?”

Chulatt squeaked, slipping through the cracks to curl up in Lance’s palm.

“Yeah?” He had absolutely no idea what they were saying to him, but he nodded along nonetheless as his eyes roamed the halls.

“Pidge didn’t happen to climb in these things with you, did she?”

Platt popped out of the vent and began to stroll down the hall, tail flicking. When the other three looked expectantly at him, he shrugged his shoulders and followed the yellow mouse. It’s not like he was getting anywhere with his own methods, anyway.

He was lead to the hangars, and he distractedly greeted Blue as his eyes swept through the darkness.

“You guys didn’t lead me here just to get me into trouble, did you?”

Chuchule squeaked indignantly, and he scratched behind each of their ears as an apology.

Pidge was nowhere to be seen. But, she rarely _was_ , when she wanted to be hidden.

A wide grin curled across Lance’s face, and he dumped the mice in the hood of his jacket as he set his eyes on the Green Lion.

Slowly, like a turtle stuck in molasses, he slid himself over. The look on her face when she scared him would probably be worth the punch he’d probably receive in response.

“HA! Got -...”

The Green Lion was completely empty, and didn’t look like it had been powered on any time recently.

“-You…?” He heaved a dramatic sigh, climbing from the Lion towards the Black Lion. Maybe she was hiding herself there?

But no, the Black Lion held the same amount of hints as the Green. Absolutely nothing.

“Pidge, if you’re going to pop out of the vents like Alien, I swear I’ll convince Allura to block you from the internet!”

No response.

A good thing, too, because he doubted Allura would have done it anyway.

Lance crossed his arms, brow furrowing as he crossed the hangar back towards Blue. Maybe Pidge had fallen asleep, waiting for him to catch her? Or maybe the mice had just sent him on a wild goose chase.

“Hey, Blue. Mind if I-?” Lance interrupted himself with a screech, which was quickly echoed back to him by Pidge, who had been trying to sneak out of Blue’s maw to escape the hangars. Lance acted quicker than she did, though, and tackled her to the ground, fingers deftly attacking her ribcage with tickles. “Found you!”

Pidge kicked her legs, trying to shove his hands away, but Lance had _experience_ with younger siblings, and was able to dodge faster than she could catch her breath.

“Okay, _okay_! You caught me!” She wheezed, and Lance quickly let her up.

She curled in on herself as she rode out her giggles, and Lance began to laugh with her. “You scared the cheese-whiz out of me.”

“You almost killed _me_.” She shot back, and Lance pulled her up as she wiped her laugh-induced tears from the corners of her eyes.

“I can’t believe you were hiding in Blue.” He nudged her with his elbow, waggling his eyebrows. “You _like_ me.”

“I tolerate you.” She said haughtily, flipping her short hair over her shoulder as she climbed back into the Blue Lion. “Get up here, you absolute madman.”

Lance shrugged, and the mice ran down his legs to lead the way as he stepped up into his Lion.

Inside, he was greeted with a blanket fort. Pillows lined every visible inch of the interior, and sheets and blankets blocked the light from Blue’s windows.

Instead, Pidge had brought an Altean-style lantern, which was more medieval torch-like in his opinion, and Lance was surprised to see her laptop nestled in the corner.

“When did you even do this?”

“You took like eight hours to find me, dude.”

Lance looked at the imaginary watch on his wrist. “Nah, more like 2 hours. Did you carry all these blankets by yourself??”

“Do you want to ask pointless questions, or are you going to watch Altean comedies with me?” She reached behind the sheets that acted like curtains, and a bowl of what looked like purple popcorn was shoved in his arms. “I brought snacks.”

Lance grinned, plopping down on the biggest pillow he could find and give Blue an affectionate pat, almost as if to thank her for letting Pidge dress her up like she did.

“Wanna bet that Altean humor is awful?” Pidge said as she clicked through her files, leaning back to nestle herself under the crook of his arm, stealing a handful of the alien popcorn.

“Oh, you’re _so_ on.”

**Author's Note:**

> big brother lance lives to tickle pidge, probably. 
> 
> Note: Chulatt is the tiny blue mouse, Platt is the big yellow mouse, and Chuchule is the pink/red mouse! (ofc there's a big chance im wrong so uh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ correct me if i'm wrong)  
> \---
> 
> check out my tumbly [HERE](https://jamthedingus.tumblr.com) if u wanna talk to me about things


End file.
